undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 159
This is Issue 159 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "It All". This issue is Miles-centric. 1209, It All “We gotta run for it.” Timmy says with a sad sigh. “We wont make it.” Holly says. “Not if we run.” “Some of us might.” Timmy says. “We don’t have any other option.” “Can’t we just... like... wait?” Tex says, but we all know we can’t. We have to run. This is possibly one of the saddest moments I’ve ever experienced. It beats killing my sister, it beats Odin’s furneral, it beats seeing Chad killing himself, it beats seing Ridley’s dead eyes looking at me. It beats it all. We are standing in the IT store, saying goodbye to each other. We’ve realized that we wont all make it. This may be out last goodbyes. Maybe even our last words. Kevin is hugging Holly, Tex is wishing Timmy good luck. Not all of us will make this alive. Maybe none of us. I look outside briefly, then feel a tapping on my shoulder. “Good luck, papi.” Timmy says, giving me a hug. I haven’t talked much with Timmy. He’s a nice person, I like him and all, but I’ve never considered him a friend... but he is. He’s my friend. “You too, papi.” I say, and feel Timmy giggle. He gives me a smile, lets go and go to wish Holly good luck. “Hey.” Kevin says. I turn around, and face Kevin. “Be careful, okay? We may not all make it, let’s hope you do.” “Thanks.” I say and smile, hugging Kevin. I remember when Kevin first joined us. He lied to us, saying he was a soldier. Just like Chad lied about him being a convict. I guess great leaders have to be liars. Kevin lets go, pats me once on the shoulder and gives me one last smile. Or well, what might be one last smile. Then I go over to Holly. She’s smiling, a tear running down her chin. It’s sad, sure, but this is all about surviving. I don’t have time to be sad. I can be sad when I stand with hundred bite marks and are about to be executed by my friends. I shake these thoughts out of my head. I don’t want to think about that now. We’ll make it. I’ll make it. “Good luck, Miles.” Holly says, giving me a hug. “You too.” I say. I don’t really remember much of Holly from before we left Rogersville the first time. I think I saw her once at Lillian’s store, but that was probably it. But she’s a good person. They all are. “Get ready, people.” Kevin says, probably assuming we’re all ready. I’m not ready. I haven’t wished Tex good luck. I turn around, seeing Tex standing with a sad smile, looking at me. “Miles...” Tex mutters in his usual quiet tone. “if we don’t make it, just know...” I cut him off, and hug him. I feel a few tears running down as I hear Tex saying “you’ve been like my son, Miles.” I manage to keep my voice straight as I say “and you my father, Tex.” The noise of the barricade from the door being pushed away, causes us to let go, and prepare for what is coming. “Alright people.” Kevin says. “Here we go.” He opens the door, push away some zombies and we all run. I run out the door, and through the herd of zombies. This might be my last thoughts. It might not. No matter what happens now, I’m ready... I can do this... I can die, I can live. I can do it all. I can do it all. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Holly Boehicki Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues